


Perhaps I Am Myself Again

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Disorder, Bismuth Just Being The Best Person Ever, College, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Gen, I'm projecting on Pearl and I'm sorry, Jasper is Happy in This, Messy Past Relationships that Left Pearl with Some Issues, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Relationships are tough like, really, really tough.Pearl has a lot of trouble with relationships and just talking to people in general. She's trying to get out of her shell. Talk to people and maybe even talk to that hot girl from her calculus class.





	Perhaps I Am Myself Again

Pearl worried her bottom lip as she watched Jasper and Peridot talk. Jasper laughed and Pearl looked down at her lap. She was jealous. She shouldn’t be but she was. Peridot had a thing for Jasper and everyone knew it. The calculus professor was droning on but Pearl wasn’t really listening.

_ They’d be good together.  _ Pearl thought sadly, she wouldn’t be surprised if they were already dating. Pearl liked Jasper too, like, a lot. But her last relationship had ended… poorly, to say the least. She had spent her freshman year of college curled up into a sad, crying ball in her dorm. Getting back into the social scene had been bad enough, dating seemed like a far-flung fantasy.

The professor banged a textbook against his desk making pearl snap to attention, “Since all of you seem to understand the concepts so perfectly, perhaps a project is in order?”

The room quieted immediately, but the professor continued, “Everyone pair up! I’ll post the requirements on your class page.”

Pearl’s heart dropped. She didn’t know anyone in this class (well, in any class, but still)! She could probably ask to work alone, but she was awful at calc. She couldn’t remember half of what she’d learned today, for heaven’s sake!

She was about to raise her hand when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Pearl turned around, expecting someone random, but much to her surprise it was Jasper.

“Hey, Do you wanna work together?” Jasper asked with a smile. Pearl was overwhelmingly aware of her ratty sweatpants and sweatshirt.

“I’m not good at calc!” Pearl blurted out before she could stop herself. She suppressed the urge to curl up into a ball on the spot.

“That’s ok, I’m good at it. My friend already has a partner so yeah.” Jasper crossed her arms and shrugged, “Also I think everyone’s already paired up, I guess you’re stuck with me.”

“Yeah, ok sure. Um, do you want my email or..” Pearl said quietly.

“Here,” Jasper held out a scrap of paper towards Pearl, ”Text me, ok?”

Pearl took the paper hesitantly, “Alright.”

Jasper stood awkwardly for a minute before stepping away. “So uh, talk to you later?”

Pearl nodded and Jasper waved before walking toward the door.  _ Omg, I have Jasper’s number! _ Pearl started to smile and tried her hardest to stop herself from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad, I just spent all last night projecting onto pearl and this happened.


End file.
